


Taller proposals

by twoheartsx



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BananaValentine2019, Fluff, Happy Valentines Day!, Multi, Proposals, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: It had been awhile since they last saw Sing. He'd gotten taller and Shorter has a surprised planned.





	Taller proposals

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines day! I hope you enjoy!

It had been a few years since they last saw Sing. He’d been about four foot eleven last time they saw him. He was young and so he hadn’t yet gone through his growth spurt. Naturally when they went to pick him up, because he was visiting, they expected to see a short runt running toward them. It was expected he’d grow a few inches, but when a boy who was six foot two walked their way, Ash and Eiji were surprised. He was close to Shorter’s height by now. He gave Shorter a hug first and then moved on to Ash and Eiji. 

“You’ve gotten so big.” Eiji said, surprise in his voice as Sing pulled back from the hug. Sing rubbed the back of his neck and let out a small laugh. 

“Yeah, I had a bit of a growth spurt a few years ago.” Sing replied. A growth spurt of over a foot, but a growth spurt nonetheless. He’d also grown out of his baby face, his face now more mature. Eiji had always retained his baby face, a double edged sword. It was nice because his boyfriends both adored it and loved squishing his cheeks. It sucked in times when people didn’t believe him that his was well into his twenties. Getting I.D checked at stores wasn’t fun because even after he showed his I.D the cashier often still didn’t believe him. At that point usually Shorter would step in and buy the stuff. 

“Glad you out grew your Gerber Baby phase.” Shorter teased, earning him a punch to the shoulder from Sing. both of them laughed though. Sing had grown a lot. When he was younger he was very hyper and childish but he’d matured a lot. He had a sense of humor close to Shorter’s, though no one could be quite like Shorter. He was on his own level, but it’s what made him so lovable. 

“We should get home. I have a surprise for my boyfriends.” Shorter said. Sing nodded his head and gave Shorter a knowing look. The four of them quickly went to Shorter’s car, his boyfriend’s piling in the backseat to give Sing and Shorter a chance to catch up. The whole drive was spent of a mix of joking and Ash yelling at Shorter to watch the road. Honestly Eiji was the only good driver. Shorter was reckless and Ash had bad road rage. Eiji was a calm, safe driver who only got mad sometimes. 

Once they were back to the apartment they shared Shorter jumped out and ran inside. Sing followed close behind leaving Ash and Eiji confused and shaking their heads. Shorter always acted like this, though not to this degree. Sing on the other hand, well they weren’t sure how he acted. They hadn’t seen him in years. After a few seconds both ash and Eiji got out of the car and went inside. The house was decorated, as it was before they left. This had been Eiji and Shorter’s idea. They wanted to make the place look nice for Valentine’s Day as well as Sing visiting. 

“What are you doing?” Ash asked, arching a brow as shorter dropped down on both knees. A goofy grin spreading over his face. 

“Well, usually someone would drop down to one knee for this but,” Shorter started and pulled out two little boxes from his pockets. He opened them to reveal two beautiful rings. “Since I have two boyfriends, I figured I need to be on both knees.” 

“Will you two do the honors of marrying me?” Shorter asked. Eiji’s answer was immediate. He grabbed the ring, putting it on while crying. Ash just smiled, laughing a bit before grabbing the ring and putting it on.

“Did you get it?” Shorter asked, looking over at Sing. The younger boy just gave a thumbs up and nodded his head. In his other hand was Shorter’s phone, likely recording the whole proposal. Sing walked over and handed the phone to Shorter. 

“I wanted to record this so our little girl could see how her dads got engaged.” Shorter said, smiling. Eiji looked at Ash then back to Shorter. Ash was just as surprised to hear the news as Eiji. the three of them all equally joyed at the news. They’d been trying to find a baby to adopt. Shorter handed Eiji the letter. He and Ash huddled close to read it. The agency had found a mother who was about four months along who was willing to give the child to the three of them. 

“We’re gonna be dads?” Eiji said, smiling as he hugged the letter to his chest. Shorter nodded his head and stepped closer, pressing a kiss to each of his boyfriends lips. They looked over at Sing who was watching, smiling. 

“Congratulations, you three.” Sing said and walked over, giving each of them a hug. Today was the best day of all their lives, because they were together and they were a family.


End file.
